Chocolate Chip Pancakes
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: Some morning fun before breakfast. A bit of Yuri fun I summoned up for a friend. Hope you enjoy the RikkuLulu love.


**A/N:** Hokay, so I dug this up and decided to finally post it. I wrote this for my friend Joe for his birthday 'cause he loves this pairing. It's been re-edited so hopefully it is now up to standards. Rockin' Mild Lime be forewarned. LuluxRikku, with assistance from my friend Christine, awesome.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of food, wonderful, delicious food. Rikku sat up slowly, a rather large yawn making itself known as she stretched her arms above her head. The fluffy blanket fell to around her waist leaving her bare chest alone to brave the chilly morning air. Her tank top lay strewn over the handmade moogle plush toy on the floor by the foot of the bed. Rikku shivered in delight and smiled to herself as she heard the doorknob start to turn.

"Oh good, you are awake." Silent as ever Lulu glided into the room carrying a tray of breakfast delicacies. "I was wondering if I'd have to pull you out from under the covers by your ankles again." She smiled just a bit at the younger girl and sat the tray down on the night stand next to the large bed. Said girl grinned and bit her lip reaching out to snag one of the tasty looking treats.

"Well it's not my fault I sleep so well nowadays. I'm always worn out." The blonde stated in a very matter of fact  
way, her green eyes straying up to give a mischievous wink at her companion. Had she been anyone else Lulu would have reddened just the smallest bit, but being herself she merely slapped Rikku's fingers away.

"Not yet, it's hot."

Rikku put on her best puppy pout and stroked her abused hand. "Sayhea." Lulu could only roll her eyes. Sometimes Rikku could be such a baby, but other times…a smirk tugged at the corner of Lulu's lips. "What are you plotting?"

"Hm?" Lulu hid her fantasy moment with practiced ease and moved to sit on the bed. "Nothing, I was just thinking, remembering really." Rikku tilted her head to the side, the food momentarily forgotten.

"Remembering what?" She asked leaning forward a bit to be sure she caught the answer. Lulu had a tendency to speak softly.

Dark hair fell into mahogany eyes as Lulu moved to face Rikku her lavender colored lips set in a sultry smile. "Just something I'd rather keep to myself." Rikku quirked a finely shaped eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Fine…see if I tell you any secre…" Rikku's statement was effectively halted as Lulu's lips descended upon her own. She lingered but a moment before pulling back, her eyes locking with the blonde's.

"You talk too much, now eat your breakfast."

Rikku smiled, shaking her head slowly. "Suddenly…I'm not so hungry for breakfast." Lulu didn't have a chance as the young thief grabbed her yukata and pulled her forward into a heavy kiss. Soft lips brushed together intimately, minds hazing over with euphoric pleasure. Lulu's hands twitched, obviously opposed to staying still and grazed up Rikku's bare arms, and across her shoulders, coming to rest at the nape of her neck where her long hair was easily fooled with. To her delight Rikku shivered at the contact, a soft gasp breaking the kiss for a moment. Lulu took advantage of this opening softly slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth. The blonde mewled and eagerly met Lulu's tongue with her own initiating the battle for dominance. Lulu shifted and climbed the rest of the way onto the bed; coming to straddle Rikku's legs as the green eyed girl finally released the mage's robes and began teasing the sensitive flesh of Lulu's stomach.

Lulu pulled back panting slightly, her eyes at half-mast. She nipped Rikku's swollen lower lip teasingly and began trailing open-mouth kisses down her jaw line and neck; her tongue flitting across the tan skin of Rikku's clavicle, as she passed. Lulu hardly paused as her lips made their way to Rikku's breasts where she proceeded to drag her tongue around the stiffened nipple. The thief's skilled hands paused in their ministrations as a low moan escaped her lips. Lulu smirked and flicked her tongue over the hard flesh nipping sharply.

"Tysh, Lulu…" Rikku squirmed under the mage, her breaths already becoming short. In an attempt to gain back some ground Rikku trailed her fingers the rest of the way down Lulu's toned stomach to the black lace panties that Rikku knew were quickly becoming uncomfortable. As Lulu brought the peak of Rikku's breast into her mouth the blonde slipped the panties down as far as she could. "So dinh." Rikku slipped down in the bed escaping Lulu's torturous mouth and tongue, and gaining better access to her goal. Their lips collided again in a flurry of passion, however this time it was Lulu eliciting mewls and purrs as Rikku traced shapes along her inner thigh. Her other hand tickled the brunettes side lazily coming up to slowly massage the large breasts that she had been known to occasionally envy.

With a malicious grin Rikku broke the harsh kiss and began nipping her way down Lulu's body, down her neck and across her collarbone, pausing for a moment to lavish each breast with gentle attention. Lulu gasped and moaned a little the closer Rikku got to the source of her discomfort. Rikku's attentions roamed lower and lower, her tongue dipping into the mage's navel for a moment as skilled fingers played with the small bunch of curls hiding Lulu's core.

Just as Lulu was sure she couldn't take anymore of Rikku's teasing the younger girl's body reacted in the most unusual…but predictable manner. Her stomach growled. Both women froze, Lulu out of slight shock, Rikku out of embarrassment. The later spoke in a whisper against the soft skin of Lulu's lower stomach. "I guess…I'm hungry now." Rikku squirmed back up to eye level and for a moment feared Lulu may have been mad but soon she felt her smile and kiss her chastely. Lulu moved off of Rikku in one graceful flurry of robes and stood.

"I'll warm breakfast up then." Rikku jumped up and grabbed Lulu's hand, smiling innocently.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked batting her eyelashes cutely. Lulu nodded; able to admit defeat, and lead her thief out the door mentally promising to finish what they had started…maybe Rikku could live without lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the end. And I feel dirty now. Oh the things I do for love. X3 Also

Al Bhed Translations:

Sayhea – Meanie

Tysh – Damn

So Dinh – My Turn


End file.
